


New Year's eve calls for change.

by Miizurichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao and Midorima are spending New Year's eve together. Takao wishes to try other dishes than what the Japanese usually use, so turkey it is. Then it's a pretty usual and boring dessert and then Takao gets really sappy. Most wouldn't think Takao could say such things, but when it's for his Shin-chan he could do anything just to get the important "Yes" from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's eve calls for change.

Takao figured it was time, they had been dating for thee years now and finally were they able to celebrate New Years eve together. He had a big surprise planned for his Shin-chan, but he couldn’t help but wonder if it was a bit too early for that. They were technically living together, so he figured he’d take the risk. 

Right now, Takao was in the kitchen and Midorima was out buying fireworks. This all naturally, had something to do with the horoscopes. Cancers had the best luck with things today, so Midorima took on the honor to buy fireworks. Takao didn’t mind much though, he actually enjoyed being in the kitchen. He was not making traditional or normal japanese food though. Today he wanted to surprise his Shin-chan, so he had bought a full on 7kg turkey and had that in the oven for a bit while preparing the stuffing. “Heheh, gonna stuff it in the turkey butt.” He grinned to himself and laughed before continuing to focus on the food. 

An hour or so later, Midorima finally came back. “I’m back, Takao.” He put the three bags of fireworks down and took off his shoes that were followed by his jacket. “Don’t come to the kitchen just yet, Shin-chan!” Takao was currently having his hand, along with stuffing, inside the turkey. Takao felt disgusted, this was the worst he had ever done, yet he continued stuffing the poor dead turkey. He just prayed silently that Midorima wouldn’t come in. “Takao? Takao, what are you doing? I will come inside.” Takao now felt panicked as he stuffed the turkey. The idiot would never let this go if he came in now! “No, Shin-chan! You can’t come in now!” In the end, there was best luck for Cancers and Midorima entered the kitchen. 

Nothing could have prepared Midorima for the sight that met him. Takao was standing, with a glove on his hand, a hand that was shoved into a fucking turkey. A really huge turkey. “Takao… what are you doing? and what is that doing in our house?” He didn’t know where to look or what to think, all he knew was that Takao’s hand, really shouldn’t have been there. In return, Takao looked panicked. “Shin-chan! I told you not to come in! and this? this is a stuffed turkey. I wanted us to try something else.” Takao offered a weak smile, and was rewarded with a defeated sigh. “Just get your hand out of it’s butt. and hurry up with it, I’m hungry..” And with that the green haired giant left, probably to shower and get ready. 

Some hours later, the stubborn turkey was finally done and Takao felt tired, but also happy. He managed to pull it off, and as well make the potatoes and the sauces. Now that he came to think of it, he had only tasted potato twice. ‘oh well, I’m sure it’ll be good.’ “Shin-chan, could you set the table? And should we have wine for this??” 

Midorima just nodded to his partner as he set the table. He couldn’t help but feel like smiling because of what Takao did to make sure they’d have a good dinner. “You did a good job… with the food, I mean.” Midorima nodded at his lover, pushing his glasses up like he did when he felt embarrassed. Takao grinned widely, his chest bubbling with happiness. “I hope it’ll taste really great then, Shin-chan~” Takao put the turkey down and and then sat down by their little kitchen table. “I even avoided burning myself!” Midorima smiled softly and sat down as well. “That is good Takao. It smells really good.” He nodded again, then pulled off one of the legs of the turkey, as well as taking a spoon of stuffing. Despite feeling awkward by doing that to a roasted turkey bum, it didn’t taste too bad. He was glad for that. 

After watching Takao struggle to cut the turkey up in smaller pieces to fit it all in one of their huge boxes, he decided it was time for him to find the dessert. So, while Takao was putting the turkey in the fridge, he took two bowls and two spoons from the kitchen as well as some ice cream from the freezer and walked to the living room to get it ready. “Takao, bring the ice cream spoon with you.” He sat down and waited for Takao to join him, not that that took long. 

They ate their dessert in silence, the only sounds that were in the room, were the sounds from the tv. Neither of them minded the silence, but there was still four hours until midnight and they had no idea what to do to pass the time. “We could watch a movie or two? We have a lot of snacks in one of the cabinets, and we have soda, and chocolate.” Takao looked at his green haired lover, who got up to get the things since Takao had made food. And to be honest, Takao was starting to get nervous. Now was the time. He pulled the little box out of his jacket pocket and held it in his hands. He was ready, he knew that, but he was still really nervous.

When Midorima returned to the living room, he instantly spotted the box Takao was fiddling with. He put the bowls with snacks down. “Takao..?” He frowned a bit, an uneasy feeling seemed to be creeping up in his chest and it made his heart thunder away. His raven haired lover looked up at him, then cleared his throat. “Midorima Shintarou.. you have weird tendencies, a bandaged hand and you always listen to the horoscope. On bad days for either of us, you stay away from me, either for my sake, or yours. I’ve always found you amusing, and amazing.” Takao took a pause, smiling a bit. He then moved off of the couch and sat down on one knee. “I love you, a lot. And I keep telling you that. And never doubt me, please. You’re my world. you’re my Shin-chan. So.. uh.. do you want to marry me?” Takao stuttered a bit over his own words as he opened the box, showing the simple, yet beautiful ring. A soft blush dusted his cheeks as he waited for the answer.

Midorima looked at him with wide green eyes, his glasses were hanging a bit off of his nose and he was blushing even more than Takao. “.. .. yes. Yes, I’ll marry you, you fool! Don’t say such embarrassing things!” Takao jumped up and flung himself at his taller lover. “you will?! Shiin-chaann!” The raven haired male nuzzled his face deeply into the mop of green hair before hurriedly taking his hand and slipping the ring on his finger. He could never have been happier, his Shin-chan said yes!

They spent the next few hours cuddling on the couch, even though Shin-chan was a bit sad he was proposed to, and not being the one who proposed. But he let it slide, because it was embarrassing enough, and he loved Takao. And that way it was going to stay, for he was happy. He was very happy, and he was actually looking forward to telling the others as well. His train of thought were disturbed as Takao spoke “Shin-chan, it’s close to midnight, let’s head out and get the fireworks ready!” Midorima got up after Takao had gotten up and they walked out together to the entrance to take on their jackets and their shoes. It was quite cold outside after all. 

And so it began, fireworks shooting off from various places in the city, from houses, and from stadiums. Takao and Midorima counted the time, so that their firework would go off just as the new year ticked in. And as it did, not only did the firework go off, but the first kiss of many in the new year was shared between two happily engaged males.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a little thing I wrote for New Years I hope you all like it C:


End file.
